Slaughterhouse
by enderdez45
Summary: A mysterious new student, on a government-ordered "rehab program", joins Class 1-A for two months. As the class gets to know him, his background becomes darker and darker, and old enemies appear again. Can he overcome his fears and defeat the villains? Is he even telling the truth? What are his true intentions? Rated M for language and graphic violence/gore.
1. Prologue: The Mutants' Defeat

This story takes place after Season 3, but before Season 4. If you complain about the incorrect timing, just remember that this isn't real so don't bust my chops. This is a work of fiction, it isn't canon (god forbid).

**Slaughterhouse**

_By Enderdez_

Prologue: The Mutants' Defeat

Thunder crashed overhead. Kanto Hayami groaned in pain, and slowly propped himself up on his unbroken side, clutching at the jagged tear in his side. Through the flames, he could see the monster dashing across the warehouse floor, his fellow Mutants screaming in terror and agony as it tore through them. Just minutes before, he had been relaxing in his gang's hideout when a monster suddenly ripped the doors out of their hinges, launching them like ninja stars at the guards before leaping towards the shocked Mutants, letting out a horrible screech as it tore through flesh and bone with its terrible claws. Hayami began pulling himself towards the bathroom, trying to find a place to hide, when a massive explosion flung him through the warehouse roof, launching him onto the street where the police and pro heroes were gathering. He groaned and cracked an eye open, only for them to shoot wide as he saw over a dozen heroes staring at him in shock. He shakily tried to sit up but collapsed.

"Please," he whispered. "Please save me."

Edgeshot and a few other heroes rushed to give him aid as Backdraft and other water-type heroes began trying to tame the blaze. Hayami rolled his head to look at the scene, gazing into the orange glow rolling from the wreckage of the warehouse. As his vision began to darken, he turned to Edgeshot and the other heroes rushing to stop the bleeding and shakily whispered something too quiet to hear.

"What was that?" Edgeshot asked, leaning closer.

"I-it w-was-s a-a s-s-slaughterh-h-house i-in th-the…" Hayami faded out of consciousness as he stammered, eyes rolling back as a trickle of blood rolled out of his nose. Edgeshot sat back and stared at the blood on his hands.

"A slaughterhouse…" he murmured, watching a drop of blood trickle down his knuckle and fall to the street below.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Student

Chapter 1: A New Student

_Four months later…_

Class 1-A was talking amongst themselves before class, gushing about a great meal the night before, talking excitedly about weekend plans, arguing over whether or not Mr. Aizawa would spend the day in a sleeping bag, and other normal topics. The door opened, and the talking died out as Mr. Aizawa walked into the room.

"Class, today you will meet a guest." Mr. Aizawa looked around the room and noticed confusion in a few eyes. "He is going to spend a few weeks here in the hero program as part of a Quirk rehabilitation program, courtesy of Principal Nezu."

"A guest student?" Mina blurted out. "Did he have to take the exam and tests and stuff like we did?"

"He is here," Mr. Aizawa said, glaring at her, "because he is on a probationary rehab course, and it was either he learns to use his Quirk for good or he goes to jail."

The class immediately began bombarding Mr. Aizawa with questions.

"Is he a criminal?"

"Why would we let someone like that come here?"

"What did he do?"

"What's his name?"

Mr. Aizawa glared at the class, quieting them. He sighed, then looked out at the students, some with scared expressions on their face, others confused, and some visibly nervous.

"I promise you he isn't any more dangerous than any of you are, but just try not to press him for details if he doesn't want to talk. It's a touchy subject for him." He turned towards the door and called out. "Come on in, they're ready."

To the students' confusion, Principal Nezu stepped in the doorway, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. He looked to Aizawa and said, "He might be a bit late today."

"What?" Aizawa asked. "How can he be late on his first day? Doesn't that violate his parole or- "

"It appears," Nezu interrupted, "that a student, believing him to be an intruder, attacked him. Recovery Girl is fixing him up right now, but it will be a few minutes."

Aizawa stared at Nezu in disbelief. The students all looked at one another, confused. Several minutes passed, and Principal Nezu looked down the hall.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, his signature smile back on his face. "Here he comes. Apologies for the wait, I'm sure he'll fit right in with all of you." He looked out over the class, eyes stopping on Mineta for a second. Mineta noticed and gave Nezu a confused look.

"Be careful young one," Nezu said as he left the room. "You might want to curb your, eh, creepy side around him."

The class stared at Mineta, who was utterly puzzled at Nezu's parting sentence, then their heads snapped back as the door closed. A teen stood there, messy brown hair cascading down to his collar, one piercing blue eye obscured. A set of earbuds hid under locks of hair, and an old scar crossed his cheek, a jagged tear zig-zagging from his right cheekbone to the edge of his mouth. A small wisp of smoke rose from the back of his coat. He glanced around at the class, then turned to Mr. Aizawa.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" he asked, voice tinted with sarcasm. "The ground? Is there some special desk right at the front of the room where you can monitor me? Or perhaps you expect me to stand all day?" A smirk crossed his mouth.

The class collectively gasped at his words and nervously looked to Aizawa to see his reaction. To their surprise, Aizawa simply sighed, then spoke.

"No, I will be rearranging some seats in a few moments. While I do so, how about you introduce yourself to the class?"

The new student suddenly stiffened up, muttering, "Fine, I'll do that now." He turned to the class, stretching his neck. "Hey. Sorry for being a bit late. Nice to meet you all."

Iida stood up and bowed. "I am Tenya Iida, Class Representative of U.A. Class 1-A! It is an honor to make your acquaintance!"

"Well," the new student replied, smirking, "you seem obnoxiously optimistic. I'm Otowaru Chikara." He then turned to the rest of the class. "Well, let's have a look here," Chikara muttered to himself, looking around. "So, what are all of your names? Oh, except you," he said, suddenly glaring at Bakugo, who glared back. "I already know about you. Dick."

Momo raised her hand. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, the Vice Class Representative, but what do you mean you already know about Bakugo?"

"Because this son of a bitch," Chikara responded, not breaking eye contact with Bakugo, "tried to blow a hole in my back."

"You were some stranger lurking around on school grounds!" Bakugo yelled. "How was I supposed to know you weren't a villain!?"

Chikara suddenly grew a huge, smug grin, and slyly responded, "If you're that quick to blow off then that explains why you're single."

Mina and Kirishima promptly burst out laughing while the others snickered behind their hands, and even Mr. Aizawa, who was at his desk reviewing seating arrangements, cracked a smile. Bakugo simply huffed and angrily muttered, "Whatever."

As the students looked at Bakugo in confusion at his lack of outburst, Mr. Aizawa stood up and held up a piece of paper. "Alright, I have made some new seating arrangements. Momo, if you could please make a desk next to Midoriya, and then Uraraka, you move there."

Uraraka blushed but got up and moved over to Izuku's desk. Chikara walked to her former desk, but as he sat down, Iida turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Chikara," Iida stated, "but listening to music while in class is prohibited. Please remove your earbuds at once!"

"It's alright Iida," Aizawa interrupted. "It's how he controls his Quirk. As long as he can hear me, I don't care what he does."

Jiro turned to look at Chikara. "So, your Quirk is related to music? How does that work?"

"Well, it's complicated." Chikara sighed, then looked out to the eyes of the class. "My Quirk is officially listed as 'Musical Changes to Physical and Mental Attributes, but that's boring, so I just call it Sonic Shock."

"Ooh!" Hagakure exclaimed. "So is it like you can do different things when you listen to different songs?"

"That's pretty much it. My Quirk is extremely powerful," Chikara sighed, "to a fault. Based on the intensity of the beat and tempo of the music I'm listening to, my strength and intelligence goes up and down. Listening to chill, relaxing, slow music gives me high intelligence, but low strength and endurance. High tempo music with a powerful beat gives me unparalleled speed, strength, agility, and reflexes, but my intelligence drops to about average. The really dangerous part," he looked around, the serious expression on his face making his new classmates uneasy, "is, if I ever stop listening to music, something inside me takes over. My strength grows to the point where I can throw something as big and heavy as a skyscraper over a mile, I can move at near supersonic speeds, and I can react quicker than a bee can flap its wings." He looked down at his hand, a look of sadness on his face. "But I can't control my actions. I black out, and something inside me makes me attack and destroy anything that I sense; villain, hero, civilian, it doesn't matter."

The class looked around at each other, fear and concern on their faces. Chikara sighed. "Let's get class started, huh?" A big, toothy grin crossed his face as he looked at his new classmates. They uneasily smiled back, and Mr. Aizawa sighed, reluctantly crawling out of his sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 2: The Weekend Already?

Chapter 2: The Weekend Already? Pool Party!

Midoriya woke up to sounds of cheering from the dorm common area. Making his way down to the kitchen, he saw the source of the commotion. Chikara and Sato were apparently having an eating competition, and to Midoriya's surprise, Chikara was apparently in his muscle form. Whereas he was around 5'7" and rather skinny before, he now stood at over 8 feet tall and was extremely muscular, with his body resembling Sato's or even All Might's hero form, albeit less angular. Shockingly, his eyes, once a sharp blue, were now white slits. His hair was gone, and his head was pure black, shining in the light. He had developed a white skin tone, and his ears appeared more like fins than normal ears. His earbuds were nestled deep in his ear-fins, somehow not falling out. They were both chugging down pancakes and were roughly tied for a few minutes until Sato began slowing down, growing sleepier as a result of his Sugar Rush being active for so long. Finally, Sato's head fell to the table and he began snoring, and Chiraka stood up and cheered, reaching to his ear and shrinking back down to normal size. Midoriya laughed and walked over to eat with his classmates. Chiraka started to take his and Sato's dishes to the dishwasher, then grimaced and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked, concerned. "Eat too much?"

"Yeah, I probably made a big mistake," Chiraka said, reaching to his earbud again and rotating a small dial. He suddenly grew, and visibly relaxed. "I'm probably going to have to stay like this for a while though."

Kirishima looked over. "Is it because your stomach grows with you, and when you shrank down it was too full?"

"Yeah, normally I eat when I'm normal sized so that this doesn't happen." Chiraka stretched his neck and put the dishes away. "I'm gonna go burn some of these calories off, I'll see you guys in a bit."

As he walked to the back door, Hagakure turned to Jiro. "What do you think about Chiraka? He seems like a nice guy to me, I don't know why he had such a bad reputation."

"Well," Jiro began, "He did tell us how dangerous and out of control his Quirk can get, and if he's here on some sort of 'Quirk rehab' thing, then it might be that he ended up hurting someone." She paused, then looked down at her coffee. "But yeah, he does seem like a good person. He's funny, even though his humor usually involves making fun of someone."

"I think he's going to fit in here," Tsuyu said. "He's definitely strong, and he seems like he can use his Quirk pretty well."

"Hey," Bakugo suddenly said, looking at his food. The class stopped talking and looked to him. "Does anyone know why he's even here? If he's a criminal, then shouldn't this be the last place to put him?"

"I for one don't think he's that bad," Ojiro said. "And I don't care why he's here. All that matters is whether or not he can be a hero."

Mina stood up. "I'm gonna go ask him what he did."

"What?" Uraraka said, slightly nervous. "You can't just ask that! It's his second day with us and Mr. Aizawa said it's a touchy subject for him!"

"Well I'm curious and I wanna know!" Mina exclaimed, pouting. "You can't tell me that you aren't interested too!"

Uraraka looked away. Mina looked at her for a few moments, then turned and skipped to the door. "Hey Chiraka, wait up! I wanna ask you something!"

The door shut behind her, and everyone started to clean up and make plans for the weekend. After several minutes, Mina walked back in, shivering slightly as a scared look flashed across her face.  
"Are you ok? Hagakure asked, concerned. "Did he tell you?"

"I'll let him tell you, I don't want to think about that stuff right now." She walked to the elevator, and the doors closed behind her. Momo looked at the elevator, worried, then suddenly straightened up, as if she had just realized something.

"Hey," she started, looking at the others around her. "Does he even have a room here? He just left yesterday, and he was already here when I got up this morning." The class looked at one another, noticing as well.

Iida spoke up. "Mr. Aizawa told me that he will be residing in a separate residence during his time here, not as punishment, but as a safety measure."

"Where is he staying?" Midoriya asked. Iida simply pointed out back, and Midoriya and the rest of the class gathered at the window. They saw Chiraka working out on the lawn, but they gasped when they saw what was behind him.

"I-is that a…" Mineta started.

"That's a Maiden!" Kaminari exclaimed. "He has to sleep in one of those?"

"Apparently, he charges his earbuds overnight, so he listens to music through speakers," Iida explained. "He told Mr. Aizawa he would prefer to sleep in a Maiden because he's scared that if something happens to the speaker and it stops, he would put all of us in danger."

"Huh," Todoroki said. "At least he acknowledges the danger and wants to keep us safe."

Later, Mina, who was feeling happier, told everyone that she wanted to go swimming, and asked if they all wanted to come. Thirty minutes later, the class was at the pool, minus Bakugo, who said the pool was stupid and instead went to work out his Quirk, and Chiraka, who had gone to Power Loader to see if there was a waterproof alternative to his earbuds. The class was playing a game of volleyball and were all laughing and having fun until suddenly Jiro froze, staring at the door to the locker room.

"What?" Mina asked as she caught the ball. Jiro simply pointed, still staring. The class looked over, and their jaws dropped. Chiraka was walking over, wearing the U.A. regulation swim trunks. He was in his muscle form, and his torso was glistening in the morning sun. He noticed the class staring and smirked, stretching his arms while subtly flexing his back. Mina blushed, a goofy grin on her face. "Good thing I'm in the pool right now," she breathed, and Momo and Uraraka grimaced and moved away from her.

"Hey Chiraka!" Midoriya called out, waving. "Did Power Loader make you some waterproof earbuds?"

"No, some girl called 'Mei', or something like that made them." Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida cringed. Chiraka kneeled down and took a deep breath. "Let's test these things out!", he said, then leapt into the air. The class watched in awe as he soared 20, 30, 40 feet into the air, then screamed and laughed and tried to swim away as he cannonballed down, splashing into the pool and creating a huge wave that threw Mineta into the air.

Sero burst out laughing. "That was awesome! How did you do that?" He wheezed as Mineta finally came splashing back down. Chiraka laughed, then flexed his arms.

"When I'm bulked up like this," he said, "I'm over 370 pounds of pure muscle. It's called gravity." He reached up to his ear and shrank down to normal. "When I'm normal like this, I only weigh around 125 and I'm pretty weak physically." Mina suddenly splashed to the surface, a smirk on her face.

"Hey big guy," she teased, "I think you lost something when you came splashing down." Chiraka looked at her in confusion, then horror as the held up a pair of swim trunks.

"Hey! Give those back!" he yelled, a blush crossing his face as he swam after her. Mina got out of the pool and tauntingly dangled his swimsuit out of reach, giggling. The rest of the class snickered at him.

"You want 'em?" Mina asked, walking further away from the pool. "Come and get 'em."

Chiraka paused, then an evil grin came over his face. "You sure about that?" he teased as he reached to his earbud. He ducked beneath the surface, then shot out of the water, fully grown, and landed in front of her. The laughter behind him stopped for a moment, then turned to cheering and laughter as Jiro screamed and splashed to the bottom of the pool. Mina glanced down and her face flushed deep red, a goofy grin on her face. Chiraka smirked, then grabbed his shorts back and put them on, shrinking down. He winked at her, then turned and ran to the pool, flipping forwards and landing beside Kirishima, who high fived him while laughing hysterically.

"Did you see her face?" he laughed. "She totally wasn't expecting that!"

"Yeah," Chiraka joked, "I just wish it was like that all the time." That just made everyone, including Mina, laugh harder. Mr. Aizawa poked his head out of the door, and the laughter died down.

"Pool time's over. Get dressed and ready for lunch. We're heading out to eat." He turned around and walked back inside. "Be ready in thirty minutes." As everyone began making their way out of the pool, Tsuyu walked up to Chiraka's side, blushing.

"Chiraka?" she asked. He looked over at her, his usual smirk present. She glanced around, blushed even deeper, then leaned over to his ear. "I kind of saw earlier, it is like that all the time." Chiraka stopped, dumbfounded, as Tsuyu rushed to the girl's locker room, hiding her face in her hands. He blinked, then shook his head and chuckled, walking to the boy's locker room and opening to door to laughter and cheers.


	4. Chapter 3: Moving In The Truth?

Chapter 3: Moving In! / The Truth

Class 1-A walked back to the dorm, talking happily amongst themselves about the great meals they all had. Uraraka noticed a truck by the door and turned to Mr. Aizawa.

"What's that?" she asked. "It looks like a moving truck."

"Oh, that must be for me," Chiraka interrupted, drawing the gazes of the class. "The Maiden was temporary until they finished remodeling my room. The police loaned me some furniture to put in it."

"Ooh, you're moving in with us?" Hagakure asked. "What floor are you on?"

"I'm going to be on the fifth floor, by Sato and Todoroki." Chiraka paused, then looked around. "Um, do any of you guys mind helping me? I haven't had a real room in years, and I'm not really sure how to arrange one…"

"I'll help you!" Momo said, raising her hand.

"We can help move stuff in." Kaminari said, and Sato nodded.

Chiraka smiled and turned to the truck. "Thanks guys, just be careful with the heavy stuff. This furniture is just being loaned to me, and I'm dead broke so I can't pay for any damages." He laughed, then sighed, a pained expression on his face, shaking his head.

A few hours later, his room was all set up. The door and walls had been reinforced with steel and soundproofed, and he had a large speaker setup on a desk by his dresser. As the class lounged around in the common area, they suddenly heard Mineta yelling from the laundry room, and what sounded like something being thrown around. Midoriya got up to see what was wrong but froze as Mineta flew into the room, crashing against the couch where the girls sat as Chiraka stormed into the common area in his muscle form, a look of pure rage on his face. Iida and Kirishima rushed to Chiraka, trying to hold him back as Mineta cowered, a look of fear and embarrassment on his face.

"Tell them!" Chiraka roared, Mineta flinching. "Tell them what you were doing!"

"Chiraka, calm down!" Momo pleaded. "Whatever Mineta might have done isn't worth getting this upset over!"

Chiraka stopped and stared at her with a deadpan expression. "He was stealing you girls' dirty underwear from the laundry room."

As Mineta ran screaming from the six very pissed off girls, Chiraka shrunk back down and flopped on the couch, breathing deeply and resting his face in his hands. Kaminari sat down at the couch across from him and asked, "Why did that upset you so much? Shouldn't you have just came in here and told us instead of beating him like that?"

Chiraka sighed, and as the girls walked back in, dragging a beaten Mineta behind them, he looked out at the class and said, "I think it's time I told you a bit about me. About why I'm here. Have a seat."

Everyone paused, and those who were standing found a spot to sit on the couch or the floor, looking at him in curiosity. Chiraka looked out the window for a few moments, then began to speak. "I was homeless for three years. I lived on the streets, in the alleyways with my little sister. Our parents were killed during a robbery by a vicious gang called The Mutants." He paused, clenching his eyes shut. "My little sister was nine when she saw our mother die at the hands of a common criminal. I always regret not being able to do anything. We ran from home, and we lived in a little shelter I built us down by the ports. I stole food and supplies for us, and we lived there for about two and a half years. During that time, I began planning revenge on The Mutants. I found out where their hideout was, and the names of all of their members and where they all lived. I spent over a year planning, all the while my sister begging me to stay with here." Chiraka choked back a sob, and looked to the class, many of whom had a tear in their eye or a sad expression. "She thought I was going to die like our parents. I was all she had. I eventually decided not to attack them myself and sent an anonymous report to the police. Four months ago, the police recruited a group of Pro Heroes and planned on storming the hideout. The leader of the gang somehow found out and found out that I had tipped off the police. Then, on the day of the raid, I came back to my shelter…"

_Four Months Ago…_

As the rain poured down harder, a ragged, dirty Chiraka looked out from the window of a store and quickly dashed across the street to the nearest awning. He glanced around him, then snuck into an alleyway and down a manhole. He dropped down onto the maintenance platform in the sewer and took off, dashing through the maze of pipes. He eventually arrived at the spillway and, taking a quick glance around to make sure he was alone, dropped out onto the docks and snuck over to a small maintenance shed under the mass of drainage pipes. He opened the door and slammed it behind him, panting. "Sorry for the wait sis," he began as he turned around, "I didn't think it would take so lo…" He froze, terror rising up in his throat as he began hyperventilating. A scream rose from his throat, and he collapsed to the ground, crying hysterically.

_Present Day…_

Tsuyu leaned forward, tears dripping down her face. "What happened?"

Chiraka inhaled sharply, eyes clenching shut as fresh tears squeezed out. "They killed her. They killed my little sister." He sniffed and wiped his eyes, voice suddenly growing darker. "Those monsters violated my sister. She was fucking twelve, her birthday was that day, she had just turned fucking twelve, and those MONSTERS VIOLATED HER!" He punched the table, snapping it in half. The class, with tears in their eyes, gasped at this, as he wasn't even in muscle form. Chiraka stood up, grabbing the table and throwing it across the room, where it smashed against a wall. "THEY TORTURED HER AND…" He suddenly collapsed, silently sobbing.

Iida and Midoriya rushed to his side, helping him back to the couch, where he sobbed into his hands for a few minutes. Midoriya looked around at the class, seeing their reactions. Hagakure was full-on crying, being comforted by a teary-eyed Jiro. Mina and Koji were both quietly sobbing behind their hands, and Tokoyami was looking down at the ground, a sad, yet empty expression on his face. Midoriya saw Mineta staring at Chiraka, scared but suddenly understanding why his actions hurt him so much. Even Bakugo, to Midoriya's shock, was staring at Chiraka, a dumbfounded, yet somber look on his face. Mina, tears falling to the ground, leaned forward and softly touched Chiraka's leg.

"Then what happened?" she gently asked, voice quivering. "What did you do?"

Chiraka quieted down, then in a dark voice that plunged everyone's hearts into ice, said, "I took out my earbuds." He looked up, and the class saw a fire in his eyes. "I took out my earbuds and I ran to their hideout. I was beyond furious. They had taken everything from me. I got there a few minutes before the Pro Heroes did and I destroyed the building." He stood up, a furious expression on his face. "I killed forty-eight criminals in less than a minute. I tore down the warehouse, ripped open a gas tank, and blew the building to ash. I snuck away into a crowd after I put my earbuds back in, and I got out of there."

"Wait," Todoroki said. "I thought you said you couldn't control yourself when you weren't listening to music."

"At that point," Chiraka said, venom dripping from his voice, "All I could think about was killing. I willingly let myself go, and I was in control. All I wanted to do was to kill every living thing in that warehouse."

"How did they catch you?" Jiro asked, looking up.

"I found out three months later that the leader, Kanto Hayami, had survived, and was in prison." Chiraka sighed, then sat down. "I broke into the prison where he was being held and tried to kill him. The police caught me and were going to sentence me to 20 years until All Might showed up. He told me that he saw potential in me, potential to be a great and powerful hero, but that I needed the proper training. He made a deal with the police that I would serve a month in prison, and then would be transferred here for a two-month probation. Afterwards, I would be sent to a hero agency for an internship." He looked around at the sad, frightened faces staring up at him. "I don't regret what I did, but I regret not getting help sooner."

He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "The official story released by the police was that an unidentified vigilante had attacked the gang after they hurt someone close to him. They didn't release my name, but they did pick up on a statement made by Hayami as he was taken away by police." His voice grew darker as he looked down to his feet. "He called the attack 'a slaughterhouse', and from then on the press called me 'Slaughterhouse'. I hate that name so much, but every time I see that story on the news everything just washes back over me."

The teary-eyed class stared into space, shocked. He sighed, then got up and walked towards the elevator. As the class slowly got up, Chiraka stopped and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all so upset." He walked into the open elevator, and as the door closed, he spoke one more time. "It really means a lot to me that you all care, that you were so affected by it."

At dinner that night, Class 1-A was silent. Tsuyu looked over at the empty seat. Chiraka had fallen asleep, and they didn't want to wake him. She sighed, then looked to Mineta and whispered something in his ear. She reached for a vial of salt, when Mineta suddenly blurted out, "Is salt even safe for you to eat Tsu? Won't that shrivel you up?"

As the class looked over at him, Tsuyu sprinkled a bit of salt onto her meal and said, "I'm not a slug you moron. If anyone here is a slug, it's you for leaving your 'slime' in our laundry baskets." As the class burst out laughing, Tsuyu smiled and took a bite.

In his room, Chiraka stared at the ceiling, earbuds resting in a charger on his nightstand. He heard the faint sound of laughter coming from the common room and sighed. He turned to his side and closed his eyes, muttering angrily to himself. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, turning it on and opening his voicemail list. As he raised the phone to his ear, a tear dripped to the pillow as he heard his mother calling him, wishing him happy birthday. As the message ended, he looked at the note on the message: _Received 3 years ago. Would you like to delete this? _He tapped the "no" button like he always did and dropped the phone to the floor. As he fell asleep, he opened his eyes one last time and stared at the calendar across from him. "It's almost time, Mom," he whispered. "I'll avenge you."


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Midoriya and Tsuyu stood in the control room of Ground Beta, watching the screens in fear. The door opened behind them, and the rest of the class walked in. Uraraka walked to Midoriya's side and looked to him.

"Is he still going?" she asked, concerned. Midoriya simply nodded. She looked to the screens, a worried expression on her face.

"He's been at it for six hours now," Kaminari said, disbelief in his voice. "Shouldn't he give it a rest?"

"Can you blame him?" Jiro said, turning to Kaminari. "After this morning, why shouldn't he let off some steam?"

"Still," Iida began, "Chiraka's definitely proving his strength. I hate to see what his full power looks like."

Midoriya stared at the screens, where a white blur dashed across a rooftop and leapt at what Chiraka was fighting: a zero-point faux villain. Behind it, eight more maneuvered around a pile of destroyed zero-point robots that already littered the practice ground. He watched the white spot disappear, then the massive robot suddenly collapsed, explosions ripping across its skin as Chiraka sprinted towards the next one. He watched the screen, but his eyes were focused beyond it as he recalled that morning.

_Six Hours Ago…_

Breakfast went as usual, with plenty of laughter and jokes passing around the dorm. Chiraka laughed at a story Kirishima was telling and pulled out his phone as a notification dinged. Across the dorm, everyone's phone went off, causing the talking to die down as everyone looked to their phones. As they read the notification, their faces turned from joy and happiness to fear and shock, turning to look at Chiraka. He was staring at his phone in utter horror, tears rolling down his face as he read the news headline. He threw his phone to the ground and stood up, reaching to his ear and growing as he stomped to the door. Midoriya started to chase him, but Iida grabbed his arm and shook his head. Midoriya, sadness in his eyes, sat back down and stared back at the screen, reading the news story again: _BREAKING: Mutant Gang Leader Kanto Hayami Escapes Tartarus._

_Present…_

Chiraka panted as the last robot fell to the ground. He looked to his arm, where blood was dripping from his elbow and pooling on the ground below him, joined by wounds on his legs, stomach, and back. He turned to the camera robot, anger in his eye. "More robots!" he yelled, stomping towards it. "These ones are too weak!"

Ectoplasm's voice crackled in through a speaker on the wall. "Unfortunately, you appear to have destroyed all of our robots. It's time for you to rest. You've had enough."

"Then send some teachers down here or something!" Chiraka yelled, turning to one of the broken robots. "Send me someone worth my time!" Ectoplasm, standing in the monitoring room by the controls for the robots, sighed, turning to the students who looked up at him.

"Will someone please ask Midnight to go put him to sleep or something? He's going to kill himself out there." He turned back to the screen and saw Chiraka shrink down and collapse. "Actually, go get Recovery Girl." As Iida nodded and ran off, Ectoplasm watched as Chiraka struggled to pull himself up, only to fall back down as his strength gave out. _That child is remarkably powerful,_he thought to himself, _but he really has no common sense._As a pair of medical robots wheeled out to the sleeping Chiraka, the students slowly began exiting the room, heading for the dorms. Tsuyu turned around, taking one last look as the robots lifted Chiraka onto a stretcher, before running to catch up with Uraraka.

At dinner that night, Chiraka walked into the dorm, bandages wrapped around his left knee and his right arm in a sling. He sighed, then went to the fridge and opened it, looking around. He turned to the class, feigning annoyance in his voice. "How come there's no sodas or anything? What do you expect me to drink, the water from the fountain outside?"

"We expect you to man the fuck up and actually pay for the snacks this time!" Mina responded, earning a laugh out of the class and a chuckle from Chiraka. He finally pulled out a box of leftover pizza and placed it in the microwave. Mina looked back over, slightly serious this time. "Hey, are you ok? You kinda went all Rambo on us there."

"What's a Rambo?" Kaminari asked, looking up from his food. Jiro rolled her eyes and held her phone out, beckoning Kaminari over. He scooted closer and grabbed her phone, looking at the screen. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, recognition in his eyes as he smiled. "I've seen this movie before!"

"How do you forget the name of the movie if you've seen it before?" Jiro asked, amused. As they bickered, Chiraka grabbed his pizza and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I'm better." He grabbed two slices and stacked them on top of each other, devouring them in three bites.

Aoyama looked at him, a suspicious frown on his face. "Don't tell us you're planning to go after him?"

"No," Chiraka said as he grabbed another slice. "I just needed to let off some steam, that's all." He looked up at the suspicious, disbelieving faces surrounding him. "I'm not! I swear!"

"You were really angry at that guy yesterday Chiraka," Tsuyu said. "What changed that?"

"Um…" Chiraka hesitated for a second, drawing a few raised eyebrows. "I'm honestly not sure. I think just being around people who care about me is kind of helping me keep calm. I've never really had this before, so…" As he trailed off, Mina grinned.

"See? Everything's fine." She turned to her friends. "You were worrying about nothing. Let's just eat!" As people started talking amongst themselves, Tsuyu glanced over at Chiraka, who was staring off into space. She turned back to talk to Hagakure but stopped and stared at Chiraka's ear. He suddenly blinked and stood up.

"Alright, I'm getting tired. See you guys in the morning!" He threw the pizza box into the trash then walked to the elevator, Tsuyu's eyes never leaving his ears.

As the elevator door began to close, Momo looked to Tsuyu and asked, "What are you looking at Tsu?"

In the second before the doors shut, Chiraka suddenly looked up from his phone and made eye contact with Tsuyu. A confused look washed over his face as the doors finally shut. Tsuyu shook her head and turned to Momo. "It's nothing." She looked at her food, untouched. "Just… nothing."

Chiraka entered his room, scrolling through his phone. He yawned and stretched his back, relishing the silence of the night. _Wait,_he thought, _silence?_He paused, and looked to the nightstand, shock growing on his face as he looked to the charger, where his earbuds still sat. "Shit… did anyone notice?" He started pacing frantically, talking to himself. "No, they were all focused on other things. They would have said something if they noticed. Argh, I'm so dumb. At least I-"

He froze, realization dawning on his face. "Tsuyu. That's why she was staring. Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, what do I do?" He looked over at his desk, where the speakers sat, still unplugged. "I should probably set that up in case anyone drops by." He kneeled down in front of the desk, and as he got to work, his mind raced with thoughts. _What if Tsuyu tells anybody? How will I deal with that?_He frowned and shook his head. _No. I just have to talk to her alone, and then maybe I can come up with an excuse._He sat back and pressed the power button on the speakers. They began playing a slow, calm song, and Chiraka visibly relaxed. He stood up and turned towards the door, a determined look on his face. _I'll go now, before she says anything._He started to walk to the door, but just as he was about to reach the handle-

***Knock knock knock**

"Chiraka? Are you in there?"

He froze. _She's here? What is she doing?_He gulped, and slowly opened the door. Tsuyu stood in the hall, looking at him. "Uh… Hey Tsuyu, what's-" he started.

"Call me 'Tsu', first of all," she interrupted. "More importantly, we need to talk." She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "May I come in?"

Chiraka froze _What is she up to?_"Um… sure, come on in." He opened the door further and she stepped into his room. He shut the door, then turned around to see Tsuyu sitting at his desk, arms crossed.

"Sit down Chiraka," she said firmly, sending shivers up his spine. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He moved to the bed, never breaking eye contact. She watched him with annoyance and a hint of apprehension as he sat down. "You lied to us about your Quirk. You said if you stopped listening to music, you'd become some horrible demon monster thing. Explain yourself."

Chiraka paused for a second before speaking. "Alright, just, please don't tell anyone. You haven't told anyone already, have you?" Tsuyu shook her head, and he sighed. "Thank you. Yes, I lied to you all about my Quirk. It has nothing to do with music."

"So you don't need music to grow big and stuff? You can just do that?" Tsuyu tilted her head to the side. "Why would you lie about that? Do you even turn into a demon?"

"Yes, I can turn into a monster," Chiraka said, and looked at the ground. "I can do it whenever I want. But I still go crazy and kill everything. And as for why I lied…" He sighed, then looked Tsuyu in the eye. "I'm just going to be completely honest. It sounds better to people when they hear about what I did when they think I 'wasn't in control because of my Quirk' than for me to just tell them 'I wanted to kill them so I did', because if I had told the police that I would have been immediately sent to Tartarus."

Tsuyu sat for a moment, trying to process what he had said. "Were you lying about your family too?"

"Oh no, that did happen." Chiraka sighed. "I can see why you would be suspicious, but he really did kill my family. The only reason I'm still alive right now is because I want to get revenge." He looked at Tsuyu, and she felt a chill as his icy blue eyes burned deep into her soul. "After I leave you all in two months, I am going to catch that son of a bitch. I'm not going to kill him, but I'm going to make him wish that I had." He stood up. "I can't let him get away with his crimes again. This time, he will answer to me, and if you try to stop me-" He paused, seeing Tsuyu's expression getting more nervous with each word. "…I'm so sorry Tsu," he said as he fell back onto the bed, laying down. "It's just, he's done so much evil and with all of the rules set down, I can't show him the pain he's put me and so many other's through."

Chiraka covered his face with his arm, and hardly noticed as Tsuyu gently sat down on the edge of his bed. "I wish there were some way that I could just forget about all of this trouble and enjoy my time with all of you." Tsuyu pondered his words for a minute, then placed her hand on his leg.

"I have an idea." As Chiraka looked up in confusion, she flicked her tongue out and locked the door. Chiraka's eyes flew wide open. "You're a good person Chiraka." She leaned closer to him as he tried to scoot away. "And I want you to believe it too."


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving Already?

Chapter 5: Leaving Already?

_Two Months Later…_

Class 1-A stood outside their dorm. A moving truck started up and left, and Chiraka turned around. "You know, I'm really going to miss you guys." A grin spread across his face as a chorus of "Aww" rose from the class.

Iida stepped forward and bowed. "It was an honor to meet you Chiraka! I look forward to our next meeting!" Chiraka nodded and smiled, then turned as he heard a car pull up and honk its horn. He sighed, then turned back to Iida.

"Hopefully, that won't be too long." He turned to the rest of the class. "Well, my ride is here, so I'm going. See ya!" They waved as he walked to the car and closed the door. As the car drove away, the class started walking to homeroom. Mineta caught up to Shoji.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" he asked. Shoji simply shrugged, and suddenly Mina spoke up.

"I just realized something!" The everyone turned to her, confused. "We girls are going to have to guard our own laundry from Mineta now." Mineta cringed. Momo walked up beside him.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." She turned to Mineta, a deep glare on her face. "Will it?" He quickly shook his head as every other girl glared at him, and moved faster to walk by Midoriya and Kirishima.

Uraraka was about to speak up, when she heard a quiet sniffle behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tsuyu hurriedly wipe away a tear. Uraraka slowed down to walk with her friend. "Hey, are you ok?" Tsuyu nodded, not looking at her. Uraraka raised an eyebrow. "You told him it was a one-time thing, and that it wouldn't change anything. Right?" Tsuyu looked at the ground, and Uraraka sighed. "Well, you should have told him before you did that. I know you're sad, and I wish I could help you, but there's really nothing I can do for you." Tsuyu nodded and sighed, wiping another tear away.

In homeroom, the class was oddly silent. Mr. Aizawa walked into the room and turned to the class. "Good morning. Today we have been called for some sort of assembly, so we will be missing class for the morning." Mina raised her hand.

"What is the assembly for?" she asked. Mr. Aizawa simply shrugged and pulled out his sleeping bag.

"We will be leaving in twenty minutes for Gym Gamma. I'm not sure why they wanted us in the gym instead of the parade field, but I didn't make the plan." He zipped himself up and lay on the ground.

Thirty minutes later, Class 1-A was waiting in Gym Gamma. All of the teachers were there as well, and they were all arguing about something on a makeshift stage. Midoriya moved closer so he could hear what they were saying. Just as he could start to make out words, someone behind him screamed. Everyone turned to see what was wrong and immediately froze as a giant cloud of black smoke shot to the ceiling. Suddenly the doors burst open and a group of around a hundred men in armor burst in with guns. One started shooting in the air, and the students started panicking. The teachers were about to jump into action until the cloud of smoke shot down and engulfed them. It cleared out, and the teachers were all chained up in Quirk-suppressing restraints.

A tall man stood in the center of the stage, the smoke gathering around him. All of the teachers had terrified expressions on their faces and were staring blankly at the ceiling, black smoke obscuring their eyes. The armed men all pointed their guns at the students, and they stopped moving. The man looked around at them, smirking. He had jet black hair, slicked to the side, and he laughed at the students' fear. "What's wrong, my children? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He stopped, and his voice grew deeper. "Or, rather, you're about to." He raised his hands and smoke shot out at the students. Midoriya tried to fan the smoke away from him, but he immediately felt lightheaded. His vision faded, then suddenly sharpened. He looked around, and gasped.

He was there on the rooftop where All Might had revealed his secret to him. He looked down and saw his middle school uniform. Midoriya heard a grunt and looked up, gasping at what he saw. All Might was there, just as he remembered him, in his muscle form. Midoriya took a step back as All Might took a step towards him, a furious glint in his eyes. He was about to say something, but All Might spoke first. "You will never be a hero, Young Midoriya."

"W-what?" he stammered. "B-but you-"

"SILENCE!" All Might roared. Midoriya froze, terror gripping his heart. "You have caused a villain to escape from me. I can only assume you are working with him." All Might glared down upon him. "You will regret that." Suddenly All Might swung his fist, and Midoriya screamed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he gasped. He was at his house, sitting on the couch. Looking around in shock and confusion, he heard screaming from the TV. He turned to it and froze. On the screen, All Might was laying collapsed on the ground, his true form revealed to the world. He tried to push himself up, but a dark boot slammed down on the back of his head. Midoriya felt his heart freeze as the camera panned up to reveal All For One standing above him, laughing in victory. All For One looked at the camera, and reached behind his head. He started removing the mask, and as it came off, Midoriya screamed.

Instead of All For One's disfigured head, Midoriya saw his own face, scarred and battered, but very much his own. All For One/Midoriya laughed, a deep, echoing laugh, then suddenly appeared much closer, his face taking up the entire image, and a piercing scream rang in Midoriya's ears. He watched, frozen in terror, as the All For One/Midoriya monster reached through the TV, its arm clawing its way into Midoriya's house. He screamed, and the arm paused for a second before shooting forth with blinding speed at his face.

Midoriya woke in the gym, screaming. He started hyperventilating as he looked around. Everyone in his class was tied up in a big circle, black smoke trailing from their eyes as they screamed and thrashed at horrors only they could see. He whipped his head around, trying to take in the situation as more of his classmates started to wake up. They were all terrified by what they had seen, and began to panic and struggle against their bonds.

"I would stop that if I were you," the tall man said, stepping forwards. "For their sake." He gestured behind him and the students gasped when they saw the teachers lined up on their knees, execution style, with a gunman behind each one. "One wrong move from any of you, and I'll make your nightmares into a reality."

* * *

Alternate perspectives here: s/13350522/1/Slaughterhouse-Visions

* * *

**Villain: Kanto Hayami**

_Quirk: Nightmare_

_He can create startling, horrific hallucinations in his enemies. He can see their deepest fears, and can even manifest them into real life as a weapon against them. However, he suffers his own horrific dreams every time he sleeps._

* * *

As the students trembled in fear, Hayami began pacing in front of them, glaring. "Now, I am looking for the son of a bitch who slaughtered my last crew. Hand him over, and I'll let you all free. Where is Otowaru Chiraka?" He looked around, watching them. "Answer me!"

"He left." Hayami stopped and looked to the voice. Tsuyu stared him down, a tear in her eye. "He left this morning. He's not here."

Hayami stomped over to her and grabbed her by the throat, raising her into the air. "Where. Did. He. Go?" He squeezed harder as he spoke, tuning out the cries of protest from the students. As Tsuyu started turning blue, something knocked on the door to the gym. Hayami paused, confused. He turned to a gunman. "Go see what that is." The gunman walked to the door, and as he opened it a light exploded above them. Hayami recoiled and dropped Tsuyu, who gasped and choked for air, and the light next to it exploded too. The lights began shattering in a spiral, working their way around until the only light left was directly overhead of Hayami. He took a step back, unease on his face, and froze as he heard a rapid popping sound. "What was that?" he yelled, looking around to the other gunmen. Suddenly, something came out of the air and landed at his feet, sliding across the floor. Hayami gasped and collapsed as the head of the gunman he had sent, along with its spine, stopped at his feet, a look of horror and agony on its face. The students heard a deep roar outside, and Hayami turned white.

"He's here! He's here! Kill him, now!" he screamed. No sooner had he spoken than a gunman suddenly was dragged screaming into the shadows, firing his gun. A guttural tearing sound and an earsplitting scream filled the gym, and the gunman's mangled body came flying out of the darkness, torn completely in half and held together only by his intestines. The gunman screamed as he frantically tried to crawl away, but passed out near instantly. Across the gym, more gunmen were dragged away screaming, and the gym filled with the stench of blood. The students held tightly to one another, growing more terrified every second. Momo turned green as blood splashed across her face, a gunman's armless body collapsing in front of her.

The screaming stopped, and Hayami propped himself up, panicking. He looked around, and saw no gunmen left. He tried to stand up, but froze as he heard a gravelly laugh echo through the building. "You should choose your words more carefully, Hayami." He gasped as a deep voice emerged from the darkness. "What was it you said? 'I'll make your nightmares into a reality'? Ironic." A booming footstep rocked the building, and the students, terrified, swung their heads around as the footsteps grew louder behind them. "You spread so much fear and terror among people…" the voice said as a white, clawed foot stepped into the light. Hayami, trembling, looked up and saw a pair of glowing red eyes, hovering 20 feet above the foot. As the monster emerged into the light, Midoriya gasped. It was white, with glowing red lines flowing down its arms to its fingers, which ended in sharp claws. A shiny black head sported a set of razer-like teeth, and it twisted its mouth into a crazed smile. "…but deep down, you're just as terrified as the rest of them."

* * *

What happened between chapters 4 and 5: s/13344484/1/Slaughterhouse-UA-Shenanigans


	7. Chapter 6: Slaughterhouse

Chapter 6: Slaughterhouse

Jiro leaned closer to Kaminari. "I-is that…"

"Yeah, I think so," Sero replied, shivering.

The creature turned its head to the class, and winked. Tsuyu saw a blue light for an instant as the eye closed, but when it opened again it was a deep, harsh red. Chiraka stared down at Hayami, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "You took everything from me." He stomped forwards, the floor cracking below it as Hayami desperately tried to crawl away. "You murdered my family." Another step, this one right beside Hayami's head. He screamed and threw a ball of smoke at Chiraka's head, expecting it to stop him. To his horror, Chiraka was unaffected by it. "Your powers are useless against me." A giant hand crashed down, scooping Hayami into the air. "You've made my life into a nightmare already. That won't work." Hayami struggled maniacally as the hand brought him to Chiraka's eyes, burning a hole through his heart. "And now, you try to take the only friends I've ever had?" The fist squeezed tighter, and Hayami felt something crack.

Chiraka threw him into the ground, a cloud of dust billowing over the students as they struggled against the wind and their own restraints. The teachers' eyes cleared, and they suddenly woke, looking around in confusion and fear. The dust cleared, and Chiraka stood at the edge of a crater, now normal size. He glared down at Hayami, who lay twitching on the ground. "Do you remember when I broke into Tartarus to try to kill you?" Hayami trembled as Chiraka kneeled down next to him. "You weren't the only one I encountered. He raised his hand over Hayami's face, and it began to glow red. Hayami choked, then a glowing black orb rose out of his chest. Chiraka held it in his hand, then crushed it. Black smoke encircled him, and rushed into his hands. Chiraka grinned and stood up. "Have fun being Quirkless now."

Midoriya froze, pupils shrinking. "A-All For One?" Chiraka looked to him and shook his head.

"I merely borrowed his power. He wasn't using it, so I took it. And now, I've grown more powerful than he ever could be." He turned to the teachers and stepped forwards. "And you all are more powerful than you believed." He raised his hand to Present Mic's forehead, and as the rest looked on in horror, a glowing yellow orb rose from him. "Not the power to steal Quirks, as All For One believed," Chiraka began as the orb began to elongate, "but the power to share them." The orb split into two. One sank back into Present Mic, and the other rose to Chiraka's throat and disappeared.

As the class and other teachers gawked at him, Chiraka began talking to himself. "Not just controlling the volume of my voice, but any sound." He began making his way down the line of teachers, still in their chains. As he spoke, their Quirks were taken from their bodies, duplicated, and returned to them as Chiraka took the copy. "Not controlling just cement, but the very ground itself. Not just putting people to sleep, but forcing them awake as well. Control over any and all projectiles, not just bullets." He stopped at Ectoplasm, who glared back. "There's a stronger version of this Quirk I plan to take," Chiraka said, and moved on. "Control over everyone's blood, not just my own. Erasing Quirks with physical contact as well as eye contact." He stopped, then turned to the students. "I already dealt with Thirteen and Lunch Rush."

Present Mic suddenly spoke up, a frown on his face. "Why did you need Lunch Rush? You want to cook really well? That doesn't seem like a very strong Quirk." Chiraka stopped, and turned around, an incredulous look on his face. Aizawa turned to Present Mic.

"Lunch Rush can create food out of thin air, not just cook it really well. Why do you think our food budget is virtually non-existent?" Present Mic stared back, confused. Chiraka laughed.

"You've worked here for how long and you still don't even know the rest of the staff's Quirks? Oh, that's golden." He turned back to the students. Todoroki made eye contact with him.

"Why are you doing this? We all thought you wanted to be a hero." Chiraka sighed, looking back at Todoroki.

"No, no, heroes have too many rules. Do you think someone who did what I just did to those gunmen is a hero?" Todoroki huffed and looked down. Chiraka scratched his chin for a second, then spoke. "Where do you think you're going?" He whipped his head around and stuck his hands out. Hayami, who had been inching his way towards the door, froze as the ground shot up around him and folded over top of him, pinning him down. Chiraka lowered his hands. "I'm leaving you to the pros. You're not even worth my effort now." He shook his head, and turned back to the students. He walked to Aoyama, who began panting as Chiraka held out his hand, and began to move between the students. "Shooting lasers from my bellybutton? How about anywhere I want. The ability to speak to, and control, any living creature." He stopped at Shoji. "Duplication of limbs." He grunted, then a second pair of arms shot out from under his real arms. He grinned, then the arms disappeared. "Producing not just tape, but any fabric or material. Extreme speed. Secreting not only acid, but any liquid I desire." He stopped at Ojiro and Sato. "Both useless to me."

Sato leaned his head to Ojiro. "I don't know whether to be relieved or insulted."

"Both," Ojiro responded.

Chiraka shot tape from his hand, wrapping both of their mouths up. He glared at them, then moved on. "Fire and ice, pretty strong. An invincible force of darkness, but…" He focused, then something flew out of his chest. It looked like Dark Shadow, but was glowing. Chiraka grinned. "One of light, too. Control of electricity, that could be helpful. Hearing everything, and weaponizing sound. Hardening, to the point of near invincibility to any force. Creating explosions." As he absorbed Bakugo's Quirk, Bakugo snapped at him. Chiraka responded with a knee to the face, and Bakugo collapsed.

Ignoring the shocked gasps from those around him, he turned to Mineta, who gulped. "Hmmm, useless to me alone, but…" Chiraka held out his hand anyway, and absorbed Mineta's Quirk. "If I produce them from my hands, and combine it with Bakugo's, then I can make a sticky bomb of sorts." He shrugged, then moved on to the last few students. "Momo, the ability to turn lipids into objects." He held out his hand, and a large axe materialized. Momo shrank back as he raised it, but paused as he spoke. "And the opposite." She watched in amazement as the axe dematerialized back into his hand. Chiraka smirked at her expression, then turned to Uraraka. "Nullifying gravity? That's not enough." As he took her Quirk, he held out his hand, and Hayami flew towards him. Chiraka grabbed him and threw him at the ceiling, where he slammed into it and stayed floating there. He touched his fingertips together, and Hayami suddenly rushed towards the ground as if he had been thrown. As he hit the ground, Chiraka smirked. "Increasing gravity as well, that should do nicely." He turned to Hagakure, then frowned. "When I duplicate a Quirk, it removes it temporarily, so…" He held out his arms, and a blanket appeared in them. He draped it over Hagakure, and took her Quirk, but stayed completely visible. He squinted, then suddenly flashed invisible, then became visible again. "I can control my invisibility," he said, then took the blanket from Hagakure, who was invisible again. The blanket disappeared, and as he was about to move on, Mineta suddenly spoke.

"What was that for? Why did you give her a blanket? Why didn't you let us see what she looks like?" Chiraka glared at Mineta, who promptly shut his mouth.

"Because I am a gentleman, and I did not wish to reveal her appearance to you all." He glared at Mineta. "And I suggest that you act as one too." As Mineta gulped, Chiraka turned to Tsuyu, who looked back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why," she croaked, "Why are you doing this?"

Chiraka knelt down, his eyes level with hers. "People have been hurt by criminals. I will hunt them down, and I will destroy them." She sobbed at this, and Chiraka tilted his head. "I know I promised you I wouldn't do this, and I'm sorry I lied to you again." He reached up and wiped her tears away, then stood up, holding out his hand. "I only need one ability from you, one you don't even know you have." Tsuyu paused, looking up at him in confusion as a final tear rolled down her cheek. Chiraka split her Quirk, then took the copy. As he did, his skin suddenly flashed bright orange, then a wave of colors washed over him before he finally turned back to his normal appearance. "Toxic skin, like a dart frog." He looked at the rest of the class, then walked to the door. Suddenly Bakugo, who had just come around, yelled at him.

"What about Deku, huh? He's the strongest person here! Take his power too if you want to be strong!" Chiraka stopped, and turned his head to look at Bakugo and Midoriya. He winked, and Midoriya saw a glint of recognition and understanding in his eye.

"I am not worthy of his power." Chiraka turned back to the door, but did not move. "There's just one last Quirk I need," he said as he threw Mineta's balls around the bases of the walls. He turned to the class, a stern look on his face. "Where is Tomura Shigaraki?"

"Why do you need him?" Midoriya called. "Are you going to kill him too?"

"I simply need his Quirk," Chiraka responded. "Defeating him is your task." Chiraka snapped his finger, and everyone's restraints broke off. Bakugo immediately stood up and blasted towards him, yelling, but Chiraka vanished. Bakugo landed, looking around wildly, but saw nothing. Suddenly, everyone heard a snap, and all of the balls Chiraka had thrown exploded. Bakugo aimed at the collapsing roof and blasted at it, destroying a large portion of it. At the same time, Midoriya leapt up and kicked through a large section falling towards the teachers, who were rushing to gather the students and call the police. As the smoke cleared, they heard Chiraka's voice. "If you ever need me for anything, just call me. The name's Slaughterhouse." They heard an engine, then a rush of air blasted over them, and the noise faded out.

Twenty minutes later, the students were sitting in the parade field as police and emergency workers removed bodies from the rubble of Gym Gamma. Several officers were talking with the teachers, and Naomasa Tsukauchi had already talked with the students. After they were examined by medical officers, the few scrapes and bruises the students had were treated, and the students were sent back to the dorms. As Naomasa opened the door to his car, a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Tsukauchi?" He turned and saw Tsuyu standing behind him, looking worried.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" he asked, and Tsuyu sniffed.

"What's going to happen to Chiraka if you catch him?" Tsukauchi sighed, and looked at Tsuyu with a sympathetic frown.

"I'm sorry, but he is a criminal. If we catch him, we will treat him as such." Tsuyu sat on the ground, burying her face in her arms. Tsukauchi knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "He is a very strong and determined person. I am inclined to believe he will try everything he can to avoid us. Most vigilantes do, and to be entirely honest I'm not sure I want to risk my men trying to capture him. But you must understand that he is one of the most dangerous people I've ever seen. His actions are borderline terroristic, even if what he believes in is good." Tsuyu looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "If you ever see him again, please call us. I know how difficult it will be, but it'll be much worse for both of you if he ends up hurt, or worse." He smiled gently, and wiped a tear away. "Now go join your friends, they're waiting on you."

Tsuyu stood up and nodded, wiping her tears away, and walked in the direction of the dorms, where Uraraka and Midoriya were waiting for her a short distance away. Tsukauchi watched her join them and walk away, then sighed and got in his car. He pulled out his phone, and dialed a number. "This is Naomasa Tsukauchi. Put a warning out for Otowaru Chiraka, and try to find where he might be heading. The quicker we find him, the faster this bloodbath will end."

As Tsuyu, Midoriya, and Uraraka entered the dorm, Mina ran over to them, holding a bag. "Hey Tsu, he left you something! He left you a gift and a note!" she said, excited. Tsuyu looked at the bag, and took the note Mina was holding out. She walked over to the couch and sat down, reading the note.

_Tsu,_

_I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. _

_You've been a wonderful friend, __and I've never met anyone like you before. _

_I want you to be happy and enjoy life, without being sad about me leaving._

_I'm leaving you a gift, hopefully it'll make you smile. I'll always remember you, _

_and I would love to see your smile again._

_Always with you,_

_Chiraka_

Tsuyu teared up as she read, and Mina sat down and held her as she quietly sobbed. The class looked at her, sadness on their faces, unsure of what to say. Mina spoke for them.

"What did he get you? Maybe it'll make you feel better if you see." Tsuyu nodded, and looked into the bag.

"I think it's a shirt," she said, a little confused. Jiro sat down on the other couch.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go try it on!" she said, and Tsuyu stood up and walked around the corner. Jiro looked at Mineta, glaring. "Do NOT go over there."

As Mineta nervously nodded, they heard a groan from Tsuyu. "I hate him so much."

Mina looked at the corner she had disappeared behind, smirking. "Come on out Tsu, we all wanna see what it is!"

"Fine," Tsuyu responded, and walked back to the common room, blushing bright red, an annoyed expression on her face. She was wearing a white, tight-fitting t-shirt with writing on it. The class promptly busted out laughing as they saw what it said:

**Ribbited**

**for your**

**pleasure**

As the class laughed, Tsuyu slowly smiled, and began to laugh along with them. As laughter filled the dorm, a figure climbed up the side of a building across from the school, and sat on the roof. Chiraka smiled as his eyes zoomed into a window, where he saw Tsuyu laughing with her friends. He smiled, then disappeared. That night, Tsuyu sat in her room, looking at her new shirt. She sighed, then put it on and tucked into bed, a smile on her face as she fell asleep.


	8. Epilogue: A New Mission

Epilogue: A New Mission

At the start of homeroom two weeks later, Mr. Aizawa walked into the classroom holding a laptop. "As I'm sure you are all aware," he began as the students quieted down, "our friend Chiraka has been on the news recently. Considering his actions, I'm not surprised. However, it seems this time he has actually appeared in person at a local TV station and gave a speech before evading the police and escaping." As the class started whispering amongst themselves, Aizawa opened the laptop and turned the screen to face them. "This is the message he delivered. He mentions you all in it, and the press will want to hound you about him." As the class leaned closer to see the screen, Aizawa pressed the play button on a news video on the screen. A female reporter sat behind a desk and as the clip started, she began to speak.

"Hello Japan. Earlier tonight we received a written letter from the now infamous vigilante criminal Otowaru Chiraka, known more commonly as 'the Slaughterhouse'. He wished to speak to the public, and we have agreed to this rare opportunity to talk with a man of his abilities." She looked at something beyond the camera, and nodded. "He should be here shortly, so until then, let me remind you about him:

"He is young, only recently turning sixteen years old. At the age of twelve, his family was killed by the leader of the infamous Mutant Gang: Kanto Hayami. Seeking revenge, he spent three years living on the streets, slowly building up his power until he was even stronger than the pro hero Death Arms. Seven months ago, he attacked the Mutants' hideout and killed almost 50 criminals in revenge. However, Kanto Hayami survived, and was taken to Tartarus. Chiraka learned of this and was overcome with revenge. He managed to break into Tartarus in an attempt to kill him, but was stopped and sent to a rehabilitation program at U.A. Academy under the guidance of All Might so that he could learn to use his strengths for heroic purposes.

"However, it appears that during the break-in, he encountered the villain All For One. All For One gave Chiraka an incredibly powerful ability, informally referred to as 'All For All'; using this power, he can take other people's Quirks, but instead of stealing them like All For One, Chiraka instead copies their Quirk and shares it with the person. This has given him the opportunity to gradually build up a terrifying arsenal of Quirks from dozens of people.

"Then, four months ago, Kanto Hayami escaped Tartarus. Hayami's Quirk was extremely powerful: it was called 'Nightmare', and it allowed Hayami to see a person's deepest, most terrifying fears and use their own horrors against themselves. Two months ago, Hayami attacked U.A. in an attempt to kill Chiraka, and captured a class of first-years, Class 1-A. However, Chiraka killed his crew of over 100 men and took his Quirk, then upon saving his classmates, copied all of their Quirks and disappeared from society." She looked down at a stack of papers and started to continue, when she jumped and yelped as Chiraka materialized right beside her. He clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I was using invisibility to get here, and I forgot to tell you guys I had arrived, and I just walked right in, I'm really sorry." The reporter nodded, frazzled.

"N-no, it's okay. W-we're just glad you came to talk with us. Thank you for doing so." Chiraka sat down, and his face grew stern.

"I apologize if you believed something I did not mean, I did not come here to talk. I came here with a warning." He looked straight into the camera, and the class shivered as they saw the malice in his eyes. "I speak now to all criminals watching. I can no longer put my faith in these heroes. Too many times violent criminals have gotten away with their actions, and the heroes do nothing to stop them. I intend to take up that responsibility. I have made a database of every violent criminal in Japan; where you live, what crimes you have committed, your true identities, everything belongs to me now.

"In precisely one week, I will begin a purge of all scum like you the likes of which have never been seen in history. I will hunt down every single one of you, and I will make you suffer exactly as you made others suffer through your actions. I will make it hurt where you hurt most, I will make you beg for mercy, for death. It is only when I truly believe that you have suffered enough that I will finally allow you to perish. I will wipe every trace of your existence off of this planet.

"I am a fair individual, however. I will grant all of you one mercy: you may turn yourselves into the police before I get you, because nothing they do to you will compare to the hell that I shall unleash upon you. I will light up the sky with fire and block out the sun with death. Anyone who wishes to stop me shall meet the same fate. And when I am finally finished with my mission, I shall erase all of my Quirks and turn myself in to the police." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then looked back to the camera as the terrified reporter slowly backed away from him. "My former classmates: I now speak directly to you." The class perked up as he spoke, somewhat horrified at his speech. "I apologize for any falsehoods I had you all believe while I was with you. I truly do consider you as friends, and sometimes I wish I had never left you. I hope you do not attempt to find me, as even though we are friends I cannot allow myself to get captured before my mission is complete. I wish you all the best of luck in a new world, a safer world without killing and pain. And as for you, criminals…" he grew a sick, twisted grin on his face. "I'll see you in Hell." He disappeared, leaving the reporter in a terrified, panting heap. Class 1-A sat in silence, trying to process what they had just heard. Tsuyu looked out the window, and gasped as, for a split second, she saw Chiraka's silhouette staring back. She whipped her head around, but saw nobody. As Mr. Aizawa left the room and Present Mic entered, she felt a hand softly stroke her chin as Chiraka's voice filled her head. "No matter what happens next, no matter what I do…" She froze, face flushing red as she felt a set of lips gently touch her forehead, "… I will always remember you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, then stay tuned**

**for the sequel coming soon: Slaughterhouse: A New Mission**

**Also, see below for a sneak peek at two new **

**characters coming in the sequel!**

**EDIT: ** s/13352192/1/Slaughterhouse-New-Mission


	9. Sneak Peek: New Characters

Sneak Peek: New Characters

A man in a dark purple suit examined the diamond, then set it down on the table between him and a man in a brown suit. "I'll take it for 300,000 yen." The man in the brown suit smirked, and held out his hand, where the man in purple dropped a stack of money. The man in purple took the diamond to the safe in the back of the pawn shop and opened it, placing the diamond in a box next to dozens more. As he closed the lid, he suddenly froze and began choking as a white glow flowed from his body. His face turned blue, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed. A hooded man reached into the box and grabbed all the diamonds in a crooked hand.

He held them up, and a white glow began emanating from the diamonds. They began to swirl in his hand, and slowly turned darker in color, until they exploded into a puff of dark silvery powdered graphite. He smirked, then the powder glowed and formed into thin graphite rods. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a mechanical pencil, opening the end of it and dumping in the rods. He put the pencil back into his pocket and dragged the unconscious pawn shop owner into the safe before shutting the door and locking it. He walked to the front door and opened it, stepping out into the dark street as he looked out before turning right and disappearing into the night, a smirk on his face.

**Criminal: Carbonado**

_Quirk: Sixth Element_

_He can control the element carbon in_

_any form, be it in the form of carbon dioxide _

_or monoxide gas to choke people, or pure _

_carbon atoms to form a carbon-fiber armor or to _

_transform graphite or coal into diamonds, and vice versa._

Hosu City was awakened by a massive tremor, tearing through the streets and breaking glass in dozens of buildings. At the epicenter of the shockwave, a young, brown-haired woman in tattered clothing stood panting. A criminal lay in a crater in front of her, seven feet into the ground. She shook her head and limped off into a nearby alleyway, nervously looking around. As she disappeared, citizens began rushing out into the streets, looking around wildly to see what had happened. Someone saw the criminal lying unconscious and called for help, as Manuel and a few other heroes, who were on a patrol, rushed to give first aid.

A few hours later, the criminal was in Hosu City Hospital in a room guarded by two police officers. The head doctor was talking to Manual, holding the criminal's medical report. "He's got eleven shattered ribs, a ruptured lung, his entire spine from his C6 to his Th11 vertebrae is crushed, his femurs are snapped like a toothpick, his left elbow is dislocated, and he suffered a massive injury to his liver. We can fix him, but he'll be lucky if he can even breathe on his own, let alone think about moving." Manual sighed, then nodded and walked to the front door. Outside, he ran into Naomasa Tsukauchi, who was on his way in. He stopped as Tsukauchi spoke to him.

"It was her again, wasn't it? She struck again?" Manual simply nodded. Tsukauchi groaned and rubbed his eyes. "First, we had Chiraka, now we have to deal with her. How many more psychotic vigilante criminals do we have to deal with?"

Manual shrugged, then looked at the ground. "Still, she acted with good intentions. That guy is a rapist. Apparently, he assaulted a friend of hers and she snapped." Tsukauchi glared at him. Manual raised his hands in defense. "I'm not trying to justify her actions! I'm simply pointing out the fact that she acted in defense!"

"So were the others in 'defense', Manual? Those youths she attacked for making inappropriate comments to her. Were they justified?" Tsukauchi ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "She is an extremely unstable person with one of the most dangerous Quirks I've ever seen. She is a menace, and needs to be stopped." Manual suddenly looked up and snapped his fingers. Tsukauchi looked at him in surprise, then shook his head as he saw the look in Manual's eyes. "No. Absolutely not."

"Think about it." Manual paced back and forth, snapping his fingers. "She's strong enough to take him on. What if we framed him for something and let her at him?" Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what if he copies her Quirk?" Manual stopped pacing and looked to Tsukauchi in confusion. "If he gets ahold of that Quirk, someone who was once nearly invincible would instantly become completely overpowered. Nobody would ever stand a chance against him. Nobody could stop him." Tsukauchi fixed an icy stare at Manual. "What if Chiraka decides he doesn't want to stop? What if he goes too far? Who would be able to stop him?"

Manual raised his hand to his chin, thinking. "To be honest, she's nearly impossible to beat too. Imagine if they both teamed up." Tsukauchi shook his head.

"He's too independent for that. He would never let anybody else join him." Manual looked up to Tsukauchi.

"There is no way for us to take her in. There's no way to keep her in jail even if we do catch her." He looked out at the streets, watching people pass by. "The only person who could bring her in is him. The only way for us to stop her is Chiraka."

**Vigilante: Ayako Kobayashi ("Overkill")**

_Quirk: Recoil_

_Every time she lands a hit on something, her next hit carries _

_twice the kinetic force as the first, and so on. This stacks on _

_the previous one, so four consecutive hits carries 8 times the initial _

_kinetic energy, and 8 hits is 128 times as strong! However, if she goes _

_overboard and hits something too many times, she will injure herself. _

_If she does not hit anything within five seconds of the last hit,_

_ her strength returns to normal. This power is incredibly dangerous_

_ to use against people and objects, as it quickly _

_spirals out of control and can easily kill an average person in 4 or 5 hits._

* * *

Sequel: s/13352192/1/Slaughterhouse-New-Mission


End file.
